


If Only

by mhunter10



Series: fic!february (28 day challenge) [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I'm evil, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I devastate you guys with my disregard for all the feels.</p><p>Mickey loves Ian so much, it's painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only

Mickey looked down at Ian fast asleep on his chest. His red hair was soft and his cheek was warm against his skin. He felt his body rise and fall against his with every breath, as he trailed his fingers along the freckles on his arm and back. They were in his bed under the sheets, their naked bodies pressing close. It was a quiet, early morning. Mickey couldn’t really remember the details of the night before, but they didn’t matter. He had Ian there and no one was around to fuck it up. When he brushed a hand through his hair and kissed the top of his head, Ian stirred a little and sighed. Mickey could feel his smile against his chest, and it made him smile that the kid was even happy just waking up. Ian pulled himself impossibly closer, wrapping his arm tighter around Mickey’s waist, and sliding his leg between his thighs. He rubbed his nose around his peck before opening his eyes and looking up at him.

Mickey almost cried at how incredible it was to have the boy he loved looking at him the way he was. He was beaming, grinning that stupid smile, and Mickey almost ruined it by saying so. He bit his lip and looked away a second, unable to handle the pure everything that was in Ian’s sleepy eyes. Ian ducked his head bashfully, and Mickey just had to kiss him. He had to.

Mickey tilted Ian’s head up more and locked their lips together, kissing him softly. He pressed his palm to the side of his face and held him there as he deepened the kiss, raising his head off the pillow more. Their breathing picked up as they started to move against each other. Ian moaned into his mouth and got on top of him, bringing his arms up to cup the back of Mickey’s neck. Mickey ran his hands over Ian’s shoulder, to his back, down his spine, and finally to his pale cheeks. He circled his tongue in his mouth, as he held on and flipped them over. Ian whimpered at the friction during the change, and it made him kiss Mickey deeper and wrap his legs around his waist. Mickey wanted this to be about Ian.

Mickey kissed his way to Ian’s neck and licked and sucked there until Ian was panting. He could feel his hands in his hair, his nails digging into his scalp as encouragement. He licked a long stripe up his throat, and Ian shivered under him. He captured his mouth again, hard this time, feeling his need growing inside him rapidly. It was so intense, Mickey could feel it surging deep in his core and spreading electricity through his whole body. Ian’s touch was like fire to his skin, burning right through him. But it was a warm heat, not a scorching blaze. It was comfortable and familiar and exciting and so scary and amazing. Every second spent with Ian was too slow and too fast at the same time, it made Mickey’s head spin. He needed him so badly, though. He wanted him. He loved him.

If only it could be like this all the time.

"Ian," he heard himself say quietly through a moan. He rolled his hips into him, sucking lightly on one of his nipples.

"Mickey," he sighed.

Mickey kissed all over his chest, thrusting against him.

"Mickey…" he whined.

Mickey got two fingers wet and teased the redhead’s pink hole.

"Mickey.." he moaned loudly.

He shoved them both in past the tight ring and kissed him hard.

"Mickey!"

Mickey’s eyes shot open and he was looking at his ceiling. It was semi-dark in the room and he lay spread across the bed with the sleeping bag tangled in his legs. He looked over and saw his wife standing at the side of the bed looking down at him exasperatedly.

"Terry want you," she said, then turned and left back out, holding her belly.

Mickey sighed shakily, closing his eyes and covering his face with his hands.

He wanted to cry.

If only it hadn’t been a dream.


End file.
